Kishan
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: Ten/Martha, the Doctor finds someone he thought to be dead, rating for sexual content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Kishan **

**A/N: Ok while I work on Well… This is Different; I decided to give you another Ten/Martha story. But this story has a strange twist, I got the title from the Tiger Curse series, this is not Ten/Martha beginning with, but it will be I promise, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Kishan?**

"Martha?" The Doctor whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you still mad at me?" He whispered.

"No." said Martha who was sitting in the corner of the little cell that she and the Doctor were stuck in.

"I will get us out of this." He whispered.

"You're the one that got us in this mess." She said with a smirk.

"Do you hear that?" He asked suddenly.

"Hear what?"

"I can't explain- AHH!" He cried out clutching his head and falling to his knees.

"Doctor!" Martha cried and she went over to him.

"There is someone connecting to my mind!" He groaned.

"Can't you block them out?" Martha asked as she rubbed his back.

"No he is to strong." The Doctor whimpered.

"He?"

"Yes it is a he and I think I know him." The Doctor murmured as the pain eased.

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

"I think he is a Time lord."

"Isn't that good?" she asked.

"I am not sure which one he is yet." The Doctor muttered as he sat up.

"Is he here?" Martha asked.

"Yes."

8888888888 hour later…

The Doctor and Martha were awoken from their sleep by the sound of the cell door opening.

"Time to face your punishment." The guard said as he grabbed the Doctor and Martha and dragged them roughly down the hall. The guard dragged them into the throne room and roughly pushed them onto the floor, nobody noticed the dark shape in the shadows.

"Here are your prisoners." The guard said and he went to stand by the door.

"Stand," the leader ordered and they both struggled to their feet.

"We weren't trying to cause trouble, I swear." The Doctor told her.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to take Martha to see this beautiful planet." The Doctor told the leader calmly.

"Why did you disobey our rules?" The leader asked.

"We didn't know!" The Doctor cried.

"You still disobeyed the rules!" The leader snarled and she slapped the Doctor hard across the cheek.

"We didn't know!" Martha cried as she knelt down next to the Doctor.

"Kill them both!" The leader ordered.

"Don't you even think of doing such a thing." A new voice stopped the guards.

A tall man with black hair and unnaturally blue eyes stepped out of the shadows; he was dressed in black jeans and a black t- shirt.

"Who are you?" The leader asked.

"My name is Kishan." The man said.

"Kishan?" The Doctor whispered.

"Kill him." The leader ordered, and the guards drew their swords and Kishan drew his.

Kishan blocked their blows and took them down one by one and soon all the guards lay dead on the floor.

"Come on!" Kishan cried as he yanked both the Doctor and Martha their feet and ran from the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Martha asked when they finally stopped outside the TARDIS.

"Ask him, he knows who I am." Kishan said indicating to the Doctor who had just opened the door and was pulling the both inside.

"Well who is he?" Martha asked.

The Doctor ignored them both until he got the TARDIS back into the Vortex and then he turned to face Kishan.

"Eight hundred something years I thought they were all dead. I thought I was the last and that you were dead, I thought I lost you! And then you come out of nowhere and think you can just pop back into my life like you never left! I thought you were dead! Why did you hide from me?" The Doctor whispered.

"I was always there watching you, I was there when you met Martha you just didn't see me." Kishan said.

"Why did you hide from me?" The Doctor asked softly.

"Because we didn't need each other, it was time we learned how to live on our own and make our own way in the universe!" Kishan cried.

"Ok can somebody please tell me what is going on?" Martha interrupted.

"Tell her." Kishan whispered.

"Kishan is my twin brother." The Doctor told her softly.

"But I thought all your people died in the time war?" Martha asked.

"She knows about the war?" Kishan asked in shock.

"Yes I told her about it, every graphic detail." The Doctor said quietly.

"I escaped on my ship; unlike the Doctor I actually passed my driving test." Kishan joked.

"He didn't participate in the prank that made me fail my driving test." The Doctor said with a smirk.

"I was the one laughing my ass off when they hit the tree." Kishan laughed.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" The Doctor asked.

"You know I did." Kishan said.

"So if you escaped on your ship then where is it?" Martha asked.

"It is following us." Kishan said with a grin. "Unlike his, mine is not a little blue box." Kishan said.

"You better watch it, Jack said something rude about her and she locked him out all night." The Doctor said with a grin.

"Or she will put maple syrup in your hair shampoo bottle." Martha said with a laugh.

"Did she do that to you?" Kishan asked.

"No she did it to him." Martha said pointing to the Doctor.

"You are not supposed to wash your hair with the maple syrup." Kishan laughed.

"Why not?" The Doctor whined.

All three of them laughed and joked for the rest of the trip.

**A/N: Ok what did you guys think?** **Delete or keep it going? I missed Doctor who last Saturday! I was so pissed off! I am working on Well… this is different, it should be up either today or tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, Please review, Alexandra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kishan **

**A/N: Ok I am trying to update some of my newer stories and this one just jumped out at me to update I hope you enjoy. This chapter Is meant for laughs.**

**Chapter 2: Sibling Rivalry**

"Good Morning." Martha said as she came into the kitchen.

Kishan looked over at his brother who was looking at her with an adoring look on his face, he watched as the Doctor sighed and went back to nibbling at his toast.

"Did you sleep well Martha?" Kishan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes what about you two?" She asked.

"I slept great." Kishan responded and they both looked over to the Doctor who didn't look like he heard them.

"Doctor?" Martha asked and he jerked up.

"Sorry what were you saying?" He asked and Kishan narrowed his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" She repeated.

"I slept fine, now I am going to go see if I need to make any repairs on the TARDIS." He said and he quickly left the room.

88888

The Doctor was hurrying toward the control room when someone grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, he looked in to unnaturally blue eyes of his brother. 

"Kishan!" He gasped as he tried to escape his brothers' grip, but it was no use Kishan was bigger than he is.

"You're in love with her and you let her go on and think that you don't see her that way!" Kishan snarled in his face.

"It's for the best!" The Doctor panted as Kishan tightened his grip.

"She is in love with you and your in love with her, so what is the problem?" Kishan asked.

"I don't want to lose her like I lost everyone else." The Doctor murmured and Kishan saw the tears in his brothers' eyes.

"If you keep treated her like this then she will leave you." Kishan told his as he let his brother go and the Doctor slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

"I have lost everyone I let myself fall in love with and she means too much to me to lose." The Doctor murmured as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Well I am not going to let you lose her." Kishan said as he dropped down to his knees and pulled his weaker brother into his arms and held him close.

Kishan smiled as he remembered when they were little, he always had to stay close to his brother to keep him out of trouble. The Doctor was extremely small when he was younger and Kishan took it on himself to take care of him because he was bigger than the Doctor, in height and weight. He was a little worried about how scrawny the Doctor was, he wasn't skinny he was downright bony.

88888

Martha came into the kitchen the next morning to find the Doctor and Kishan staring into a pan.

"There is no way in the nine galaxies I am putting that anywhere near my mouth." The Doctor said.

"I think it is alive." Kishan said as he poked at whatever was in the pan with a spoon.

"Psss." The thing in the pan hissed and both of them jumped back in shock.

"That thing just hissed!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Martha looked at the pan and saw a yellow and black lump in the pan.

"It's alive!" Kishan gasped.

"What are you too doing?" Martha asked.

"Martha!" They both exclaimed in shock.

"He did it." The Doctor said pointing at Kishan.

"I just cooked it!" Kishan snapped at his brother.

"And look at it now!" The Doctor countered.

They all looked at the thing in the pan and Martha could swear it moved.

"You pissed it off!" The Doctor told Kishan.

"Pfft."

"That's just gross." Martha said and the Doctor and Kishan looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

The Doctor walked over and picked up the pan, he carried it out of the kitchen and went into the counsel room and chucked the pan out the doors and into the vortex.

"There it's gone." He said with a smirk.

The TARDIS jerked suddenly and made the Doctor and Martha fall, and so it happens Martha fell on top of him.

The Doctor gasped as she went to get up and the TARDIS jerked again and Martha landed on top of him again.

**A/N: Want more? Then review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kishan **

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this! Blimey I am such an ass! Please forgive me, mentions of Theta/Koschei, very short chapter sorry.**

**Chapter: The Captain **

**88888**

The Doctor stared up at Martha and wiggled uncomfortably and Martha quickly got off, trying not to notice his.

"I am so sorry," She quickly apologized.

"No it's alright," He said standing, Kishan smirked when he saw his brother's pink cheeks.

He quickly left the room and Kishan quickly excused himself and followed his brother.

**88888**

He found his brother in his bedroom sitting on the bed.

"You have it so bad, kind of like with Koschei," Kishan said as he sat down next to the Doctor.

"Please don't bring that up, I loved him and then ended up hurting him and making him go mad." The Doctor said as he looked down.

"I'm sorry," Kishan said and he wrapped an arm around his smaller brother.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something and shrill ringing filled the air.

He dove toward his nightstand and grabbed a small cell phone and he flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Hello….Jack…No we're not busy…Where are you….uh huh….be there is ten." He snapped the phone shut and ran out the door with his brother hot on his heels.

"Martha, we are going to pick up Jack," He said as he started to circle the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

They landed with a thump and the door opened and an attractive man came in, Kishan assumed this was Jack.

"Jack!" Martha shouted and she threw herself in his arms and he spun her around.

"Hey, nightingale," The man purred.

Kishan noticed this man was wrong, he glanced at his brother.

Jack turned and looked at the Doctor and grinned.

"Come here, beautiful," He said with a grin and the Doctor rolled his eyes and hugged him.

"You know he's wrong, right?" Kishan asked his brother.

"Yes, but I'm used to it," The Doctor told him.

Jack turned and saw him; he looked him up and down and held out his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" He asked with a hundred watt grin.

"Kishan," He replied as he shook the captain's hand.

"And why are you traveling with, the Doctor?" Jack asked.

"I'm his twin brother," Kishan replied.

Jack's mouth hung open and he stared at the Doctor and then Kishan.

"What?"

"He hid himself from me and then saved me and Martha's life." The Doctor explained.

"Only you two," Jack said with a grin.

"Only us," They agreed.

**A/N: Again sorry for the shortness, please review!**


End file.
